


The little things...

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Kidfic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first snow of the season and Scorpius wants his dads to come out and play with him...Written for the dove_drabbles January prompt: Happiness is celebrating the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things...

"Papa! Papa!" Scorpius called as he ran into the study.

"What is it?" Draco said as he looked up from his work.

"It's snowing!" Scorpius said.

"What? Really?" Draco had been so immersed on his work that he hadn't noticed.

It had been a cold winter as usual but it was the twentieth of December and it hadn't snowed yet. No wonder his son was excited.

"You have to come out and play with me..." Scorpius said.

"Of course I will," Draco said as he got up and scooped his son into his arms and hugged him. He nuzzled against his cheek, making Scorpius giggle.

"It tickles," he said as he squirmed in his father's arms.

Draco laughed.

"Let's go!" Scorpius said.

"Okay. But let's get you wrapped up first."

Scorpius nodded, bobbing his head up and down in excitement. He was just four years old and he was such a bundle of energy. He had a wonderfully sunny temperament,  _very unlike a Malfoy,_ Draco thought gratefully as he got his son into his coat and his scarf and his mittens and his boots...

They went out into the garden and watched the soft, fat flakes fall all over the trees and the grass and turn the world into a symphony of white. Scorpius bounded about the garden trying to catch snowflakes. Draco loved to see him like this, so happy and carefree...everything that he hadn't been as a child.

"Looks like he's having fun." Draco heard his husband's warm voice behind him.

"Harry!" he said, very obviously surprised. Harry had said that he wouldn't be able to make it home until the weekend and here he was, three days early.

"You said..." Draco broke off as Harry grabbed him and hugged him fiercely.

"I know what I said. It's just...I couldn't stay away. I missed you guys so much."

Scorpius spotted Harry just then and he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Daddy! Daddy!" he squealed as he ran up to Harry and flung himself at him.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, little man."

"It's snowing!" Scorpius said waving his arms around him.

"So I see. It's beautiful," Harry said.

Scorpius nodded excitedly.

"Come on, let's play!" he said as he slipped out of Harry's arms and landed on the ground. He reached for Draco and dragged both his dads to his favourite spot on the other side of the garden and he started a snowball fight. Little as he was, Scorpius was quick and soon he was pelting both his dads with tiny snowballs. They didn't even try to compete with their son, but they went at each other with plenty of enthusiasm. Soon they collapsed onto the grass, laughing uncontrollably. They were messy and wet and soon they were going to be very cold indeed, but this was just so much fun.

"We should get inside," Draco said as he cast a warming charm over the three of them.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go, little man," Harry said as he held his arms out to the little boy.

Draco's heart twisted in his chest as he watched Scorpius crawl into Harry's lap and kiss him soundly on his cheek. He continued to be amazed at the way Harry and Scorpius had taken to each other. Just a year ago, Draco had been a single parent. He had been happy, but somewhat resigned to a life alone. And then Harry had strolled into their lives and turned everything upside down. His eyes filled with tears as he watched his son nuzzle against Harry like a little puppy.

"I love you, little man," Harry said softly.

"I love you too, Daddy," Scorpius said in his sweet little voice.

Draco held his hand out to Harry and helped him up. As they walked back into the house with their arms about each other Draco felt a bit overwhelmed by gratitude. He glanced up to see Harry looking at him intently.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"What for?"

"Everything."

Harry didn't have to elaborate. Draco knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
